This invention relates generally to tables and amusement and exercising devices. Conventional tables comprise a table top and support therefor, the support generally comprising a plurality of legs or a central pedestal. A table with a pedestal which serves more than one function is taught by Weber, U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,824. Weber utilized common objects such as a 55-gallon drum or a barrel as a pedestal for an inexpensive table with a central garbage receptacle for picnic or patio use. Weber, however, did not try to use the pedestal in any other mode. Creske, U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,305, likewise utilized a 55-gallon drum as a table top support/receptacle.
Elkington and Rekow, U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,272, realized the advantages of having a circular elevated sandbox and play pen. Williams and Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 3,006,705, showed a clever design for a combination table, sandbox and wading pool.
Hilliker, U.S. Pat. No. 2,615,495; Gehrke and Camuso, U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,321; and Winchester, U.S. Pat. No. 2,878,858, all realized the enjoyment and helpful exercise one can obtain from using a bowl-shaped rocker toy.
Clark, U.S. Pat. No, 1,917,018, realized the delight children experience from crawling through tunnel toys. Paczkowski, U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,522, disclosed a rocking toy with a tunnel.
While the above cited prior art discloses devices such as a table, water table, sandbox, rocker toy, and tunnel toy, none of these previously patented devices can be transformed easily from any one of these items into each and every other one of them.